conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
European Union
The European Union (EU) is a parlimentary government formed after the dissolution of Britannia, and that of massive political changes in Europe. The European Union is made up of the former 27 member states and former EU. The Treaty of Rome, held after the European Unions held after the disolve of Britannia over the city and the former European nations called for as a new state. Benelux declined and so did Poland. Turkey, and Egypt both ceded away from Rome to form their own nations. History Early Formation After World War II, moves towards European integration were seen by many as an escape from the extreme forms of nationalism which had devastated the continent. One such attempt to unite Europeans was the European Coal and Steel Community, which was declared to be "a first step in the federation of Europe", starting with the aim of eliminating the possibility of further wars between its member states by means of pooling the national heavy industries. The founding members of the Community were Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and West Germany. The originators and supporters of the Community include Jean Monnet, Robert Schuman, Paul Henri Spaak, and Alcide De Gasperi. In 1957, the six countries signed the Treaties of Rome, which extended the earlier cooperation within the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and created the European Economic Community, (EEC) establishing a customs union and the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratom) for cooperation in developing nuclear energy. The treaty came into force in 1958. State Formation European states began unified military actions together in 2005, and in 2007 lead a true Military force with the Treaty of Lafayette into the European Union Military Defense Force occupied to lead in international warfare and combat that of Europe's common enemy. European Council members had try to push major propositions for succession of a European Unified State, all failed dunning the years of 2007 - 2009. In 2010, the Britannia Empire, centralized in England fell upon its self and caused English and Britannia nationalism to fall, and that of more unity with Europe. After crippling debts from Britannia, The Treaty of Cornwall was signed to unified the United Kingdom with France, Germany and Spain to deal with the failing aftermath of Britannia, with this came the full installment of the European Union and creation of the unified state. ﻿Politics Spending The European Council has set out a projected spending for the national Government, as that to reduce spending in Military, and support more in humanitarian aid. Currently, The EU has less military spending then that of Everett, East Asia and that of UFSA. Spending cuts have been taken into the Military, while trying to support its frugal welfare state, as well with supporting its massive Health care and Education systems. Fiscal responsibility is a issue in Europe with Tax rates on Corporations and Industry are very low, to keep industry in Europe. Member States Greece, France, Germany, United Kingdom, Portugal, and Spain all make up the body of the European Union and its government. Accepting of France, Germany, Spain, UK, and Portugal came with the Treaty of Cornwall, with Greece joining the Union in 2011 to dig itself out of debt. All member states have autonomy, and have the right to leave the Union. Acceptation into the Union take an amount of two years. Ireland is currently awaiting enrollment into the European Union. Relations Foreign Relations with the European Union is mostly well respect with most nations around the world. Midwest nations hold bad favor with the European, and that with Yarp's Republic. North Sudan and Ghaffis held lands in Libya hold strong opposition against the unions intrest and state. Relations with with the rest of the world are mostly favorable. Culture Religion Roman Catholism and Protosant are the dominate Christian dominations that rule Europes religious face, while non-religious gains have followed in the past five years, Protosants have sturred up member ratings in 2011. Language Education The European Schools are co-educational schools providing nursery, primary and secondary Education is supported by the European State, with extensive funding and high paid teaching jobs. The European Union is one of the leading Nations in education reform and scores. European Education System, The EES is the controller of school funding and requirements and is lead by a National Education Board, who seats twenty delegits from all diffrent provinces of the Union. Target setting As regards target setting, the Member States agreed in the Council on 5 May 2003 a series of "Reference Levels of European Average Performance in Education and Training (Benchmarks) against which their systems would be measured. These require that by 2012: *not more than 10% of school pupils should leave school before the end of compulsory schooling *the numbers of Maths, Science and Technology university graduates should increase by at least 15%, and the proportion of girls within that number should also increase *at least 85% of 22-year olds should have completed upper secondary education *the percentage of low-achieving 15-year olds in reading literacy, as measured at level 1 in the OECD's Programme for International Student Assessment should have decreased by at least 20% compared to the year 2000 *participation of the 25-64 age group in lifelong learning (i.e., continuing education or training including in-company skills development) should be not less than 12.5% per annum. Good progress has been made in the field of graduates in Maths, Science and Technology; but in other areas performance overall has stagnated, although there are individual good performances. Language Network *The following subjects are compulsory for Years 1–7 of the secondary school (equivalent to Years 7–13 in England): **First language (mother tongue) First foreign language (one of English, Spanish, French or German), with some schools providing additional languages such as Italian, Danish and Dutch too. Curriculum :Note: The Irish language (Gaelic) is encouraged for children of Irish parentage. While Irish law dictates that children holding Irish passports must learn Irish, there is little or no recourse for the Irish Government to make this compulsory within the European school system, being based as it is, outside the jurisdiction of the Irish legal system. *Mathematics **Science: Physics, Chemistry or Biology **History **Geography **Ethics/religion **Physical education Economy Agriculture Agriculture in Europe is dominated by the Common Agriculture Policy, which controls and ensures a stable life for farmers, a stable market and providing reasonable markets. Industry Energy Paris is the central city for the Unions devlopment in Energy and is the main control station for Western Europes power source. France is also home to the nations major Nuclear Power plants. The European Union has energy deals with the Baltic Union to supply natural gas and oil to the Union. Oil production is held mostly in the North Sea by British contractors. The EU currently imports 82% of its oil, 57% of its gas and 97.48% of its uranium demands. There are concerns that Europe's dependence on Russian energy is endangering the Union and its member countries. The EU is attempting to diversify its energy supply. Euro ﻿ ﻿ Category:European Union Category:FW Storage